Riddick and The Spawn of Bhaal
by Babzzee
Summary: Riddick must travel to the past to the 21st century around 2047 to stop the necro's. He is sent to find the only person that can help him. Can he train her in time or will history repeat its self and why her. Find out. Riddick/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** babzzee  
**Title:** Riddick and Load of Murder  
**Fandom: set after PB and COR**  
**Rating:**NC17 for language and sexual content , also violence  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movies. Simply my own character and everything related to them.  
**Summary:** Riddick must travel to the past to the 21st century around 2047 to stop the necro's. He is sent to find the only person that can help him almost 8months before the necro's gain power can he train her in time or will history repeat its self and why her. Find out. Riddick/OFC

**Archive:**Please ask my permission before archiving this story

**Feedback:** my first fanfic so please give feedback

Chapter1

"What is it Aereon" two years he had been Lord Marshall he was sick of this shit the uprisings , the assassination attempts all of it was draining all he want was peace and quiet along with no one trying to kill him. Then there was the elemental with her own agenda he knew she had one

"There is a way to end this all." she had not told him this because she was not sure it would work but they where all running out of options.

"What!!! Your only telling me this now" he hated not being informed of opinions out of this hell he was in.

"I did not want to bring it up until you where ready"

"ready for what"he could only guest

"To go to the past and end the necro's once and for all, also to train another"

"I didn't train her she learn it all on her own" he hated being reminded of krya and what she went thou

"you must train this one she is your only hope and you have to go to the past to find her and destroy the demon that made the necro's and made himself there god."

"Fine when do I leave"he didn't like this he had to go back in time is that even possible it had to be if the elemental suggested it.

"In two days we need to figure out the exact time to send you and where the girl will be at that time so you will know it is her and not someone else plus you must know things"

"What things?" he was not liking this

"things about your species and the way they mate"

"there are no more of my kind why do I need to know that crap"

"that will be for you find out" with that she left

he hated not knowing thing but if it got rid of the necro's he had to go along with it didn't mean he had to like it at all.

At the council of elders of the elementals two days later

Aereon walked in to speak with the head of the council a women by the name of Babzzee she was a fire elemental. She spoke first.

"Is he ready or must we wait longer for this to end"

"He is ready but are you sure he should be sent to her can she be trusted."

"She can be but the question should be will she take her birth right or not?"

"She must there is no other way to kill this demon."

"There is but if she dose not take the power she will die the other way"

"Don't speak that to The Riddick, he will not have another krya on his hands he feels responsible for her death even now."

"How do you know?"

"Any who speak of her might meet their dew time sooner then they wish"

"Well then we shall not speak of it"

they heard the sound of the rest of the council heading in to the room along with Riddick.

They all stood in a circle and profromed the spell to send Riddick back. With a flash of bright light he found himself in a room. With small decks and and chairs he could also smell youth and innocence everywhere in the room this had to be a place he had read about called a school. he thought to himself _What the fuck am I doing in a school Aereon and where is this Girl? _That is when he heard the sound of soft footsteps to soft to be heard by normal ears but hey he was not normal. He crept into the shadows to hide.

She hated late nights like this she had been abandon by the group and left to fend for herself but hey she could hack it. She knew she heard something around here _I hope it's not another vamp I'm out of stakes could always use a decks leg. _She walked into the room Riddick was hiding in he saw her she was pretty about 5'11 with nice muscles on her arms and legs she was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. OK_ so she has style down but what about fighting. _She felt something or someone behind her she turn around and into an attack stands she came face to face with shining sliver eyes and a large well muscled man. He put his hands up in a manor that meant he was not looking to fight. She spoke first

"who are you" Riddick didn't understand what she was saying he hoped she understood him

"my name is Riddick" by the look on her face she knew he didn't understand him how the hell was he going to train her if he couldn't speak to her

_OK well he speaks and unknown language might be a demon , no to human looking to be a demon maybe a halfbreed but those are rare. Then what the hell is he? A vamp, no no vamp teeth and he is so not a zombie they can't talk._ She try so very hard to figure out what he was so she pointed to herself and spoke

"Rayne" _ahh she spoke her name she wants me to do the same OK_

"Riddick" _well that got her no where oh crap its fucking 1in the morning got to get out of here and get home before the rents see me gone and have a fit._

"i got to go_" _she motioned what she said with her hands _ah shit the kid needs to go somewhere well hope she takes me with her can't stay here. _She started to leave the room and notice he was following her she turn around and shook he head no._ well go ahead leave I'll follow you anyway without you knowing it._ He shook his head yes and moved back into the room. OK_ he gets that I don't want a pet demon or half breed good now I can get home ._

She left but turn back when she remembered that she still had a bomb to defuse. She defuse it picked it up and left about ¾ of the way home her car died so she had to walk. That's when 3 vamps showed up and she was only 2 blocks away from home and safety. _Oh crap vamps and I'm out of stakes and the backups are in the car shit just my _luck. one of the male vamps spoke

"well well look what we have here dinner and a good fuck all in one" oh this pissed her off

"I don't think so you blood sucker"

"I do" he lunge at her and she moved out of the way the second vamp punch her in the jaw and she kicked him upside the head knocking him down the third move to kick her and she blocked it. The first one moved and went for her again she spun up into the air and land owwww wrong and dislocated her knee she thought _oh shit I'm boned this is not how I saw the end of my life eaten and raped by vamps shit_ just then Riddick came up behind one of the vamps and broke it's neck that didn't kill it but did slow it down he threw the vamp into a fence and it shatter. Rayne saw the hole thing looked at the piece of fence and grabbed one she yelled to him and Riddick heard her and looked at her and she showed him how to kill the vamps. He grabbed a couple piece of fence and headed for the vamps he got to the first one the vamp tried to kick him but he caught his foot in his hand and twisted it breaking it the shove the stake in to the vamps heart. The last one try to punch him but again he caught it and fliped the fucker and shoved the stake into its heart killing the poor vamp (lol poor vamp yeah right) he stood up and moved to the girl and looked at her. _I've got to put her knee back or she won't heal right. _So he move slowly she pushed herself away from him. He pulled her back and point to her leg trying to make it look like he could help with it. She was still for a moment and then nodded and let him fix her. _Dam it I have to take him home with me now. What was he following me. Oh crap how I'm I going to get him pasted the druggy rent's OK OK relax and you can do this. they_ both got up she was a little shaky on her feet so he helped her they walked to her house she went in first looked around her mom and dad both where pasted out. _thank god_. She got him into the basement and then went back to her room and got so stuff and went downstairs when she saw her father he spoke

"What are you doing?"

"i thought I'd check out the basement and see if I could move down there then you could rent out my room for maybe 125 a week"

"well that's using your head why don't you just move down there"

"OK I'll do it this weekend"

"good goodnight"

"goodnight"

she hurrayed back to her guest got down there to find him standing at the bottom of the steps she moved pasted him and pulled out the 2 fold out beds and open and made them up. He move to the side of the room where she was. She finish and looked at him she was so tired she just wanted to sleep and end this day. She motioned to him that he slept on the bed on thee right and he went over to it looked at it. _I've had better beds in the slam then this but hey it better then the floor I guest._ They both went to sleep well she did Riddick finally had a real chance to look at her she was 5'11 and nice muscles, she had long black hair that went to her shoulders well he thought it went to her shoulders, it was in to high pig tails her breast where perfected from what he could see they where big to the beast roar at him to take this girl and fuck her senseless. _Down boy. he said to himself he was getting tired. but_ then he saw a mark on her neck it was a black skull with what looked like yes they where glowing red eyes. _Wounder what that thing means oh well I need to sleep. so_ he went to sleep and did not wake till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning Riddick moved his bed back away from hers to make it look like he had stayed there all night long. He lay there and looked at the ceiling waiting for her to get up it was not long before she did just that. She woke and got up looked over at her guest. _Well guess he slept well. I need to shower, eat and go to school but what will I do with him. Oh got it he needs to learn English set him up with the idiot box and the VCR. Do we still have those tapes from when I was a kid that taught me my ABC and some words. Yeah there in the attic. OK lets go. S_he haul ass up the stair took a shower, changed and found the tapes. She went and got breakfast from the kitchen a couple of power bars and some bottles of OJ and also grabbed 3-4 bottles of water for her guest. Went back down to the basement with it all. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs again for her. She and handed him the bar and OJ put the bottles of water on the table near the TV she setup the TV and moisten him to come sit by her he did. _What you up to kid whoa. This must be a early version of a vivid._ He watched the screen and saw big bird and letters. _ Oh I get it your trying to teach me your language, OK I'm game cuz you and i need to talk._ He watched for awhile and she went back upstairs to prep her school gear. She came back down with her book bag. She took out her note book and motion Riddick to sit down next to her she spoke

"OK time to learn." She took the pen and wrote her name then handed the paper and pen to him and he wrote his name but in his language he could write in her yet. She took the pad looked at in she knew demon languages this was not one of them. _So what the hell is it maybe Gibbs know he knows every thing. Oh crap I got to get out of here get to school._ She set him up in front of the TV and left he stayed and learn all day long.

She when to lunch._ Well half way thought this dam day I hate school. Oh look it's the gang._

In the gang Brain-boy the smart boy that knew everything but he could not fight for shit. Then there first in command Jay a great warrior and next to him was his best friend Bill who was also a great warrior the last was a Girl named raven she was a mage and could do spells very easily and could take down low level demons. She went over to them and spoke

"Hey guys." Raven spoke next

"Hello Rayne."

"Hi Raven , hey brain-boy can you look at something for me? Gibbs looked at it and doesn't know what it is."

"Yeah I can." She handed him the notebook he looked at it and then at Rayne

"I got no idea what this is its not demon or anything else for this planet anyway. Were you get it from?"

She was not going to tell them about her guest, they would think she was crazy.

"Found it on the internet thought it might be a form of demon but guess its just so kids joke." Just then the bell rang. They all headed back to class. The rest of the day for Rayne was boring as hell. She finally got to go home hopefully her parents were out trying score so more drugs or something away from the house so she could let the big guy up stair to bathe and she could move some of her stuff down to the basement. Rayne got home and and there where no parents. _Thank god._ _Now to go down and see how my new friend is doing. Whoa where did that come from friend OK maybe he's a friend I mean he did save my ass last night and he's not hitting on me so OK friend. _She went down stair and got Riddick brought him all the way up stairs and but him in the bath room. He looked around _oh good they have showers in this day and age . Guess she wants me to take one good need one after killing those whatever they where last night._ So he took off his close and got in the shower and turn the water all the way on hot he was happy about hot water. She heard the water going and smiled._ Well don't have to teach him that thank god or maybe not. Whoa I need to stop that he is not on the menu Rayne and you have to much on your plate you got vamp,demons,and zombies to worry about you don't need a boyfriend ._ She grabbed stuff to move down stairs and heard the water turn off. He set out of the bathroom in a towel and looked at her she handed him a bag she pick up some close that might fit him and boxers. He took the bag and went back in the bathroom and looked at what was inside, a pair of black cargo's, black sleeveless and a pair of boxers all black._ Good job kid and they all fit perfectly to well the kid has brains. _He finished up and went back out of the to the hall she looked at him and she motioned for him to follow her. He did they went back down to the basement she took out her note boo and they both sat on her bed she had move down stairs. She wrote the alphabet and said each letter and show it to him. He understood and nodded she wrote her name and spoke it.

"Rayne"and she pointed to herself. OK_ kid your name is Rayne. _She hand him the paper and pen.

He wrote his name and she spoke it

"Riddick, well then very good Riddick lets try some more" _well I got most of what she said I might have this down sooner then she thinks._

She wrote knife and said it then she grabbed one of the knives and said "knife"_well a girl after my own heart how surprising._

They got a few more key word before she went upstairs and got some dinner for them._ Well lets see how about a few cans of beef ravioli. _She grabbed a couple of cans and two bowls also folks for them and the bread. She headed back down stairs and set everything up and warmed it up. She handed him his bowl and sat on her bed and ate he did the same. She finished and put her and his bowl in the downstairs sink, I'll_ wash them later just put water in them for now. Oh shit got to get to the grave yard and meet up with everyone. Well will just set him up with more TV. I got some more video from blockbuster there a little more advanced but he is caching on quick to words so what the hey. She_ set up the VCR and the videos and went to get ready. He looked over at her from his chair as she put stakes in a little book bag and a couple of daggers in her pockets. _I'm going to have to make her sheathes for those knifes and something for those other thing hat did she call them oh right stakes. Wait she is going somewhere and hopes that I'll stay here. Sorry kid need to keep an eye on you cause you will not end up like the last one. He_ waited for her to leave and then he followed her.

**The Graveyard**

She was her finally now she just had to find the others. It did not take her long they where in the northwest corner of the graveyard. There was Jay, Raven, and her ranger friend his name was Zane she spoke to them

"Hey guys, so what are we looking for tonight."

"More Vamps I fear they are everywhere these days with the mayor as one of them, they are run a muck now" spoke Raven, Jay spoke up next

"Dam right they are and we got to stop them Brain-boy got info that some newbies would pop up from the graveyard tonight so lets spread out. I'll take the north , Zane take the east, Raven south and Rayne the west OK lets go." Rayne spoke up

"Hey why do I get the" she stopped when she saw the glint of sliver in a tree jay spoke up

"Because I lead you follow now go" she looked at him with anger in her face and spoke

"Fine" T_here always treating me like shit. If it was up to me I'd do this on my own._

Riddick looked at the kids _oh nice friends they treat her as if she don't matter that's great well who needs there help any way. I know I don't only need her. Shes cute when she mad. Oh crap spotted she is good. S_he approached his tree and he lept down from the branch he was on and landed perfect and stood up. She spoke

" You followed me. Well now I'm kind of glad you did." she smiled at him , he smiled back and then he heard something moving in the ground he past her and when over to a grave. _That sound is coming from under the ground there is only one thing I know that lives underground and if its here then I am going to hate it here._ A vamp popped out of the ground and Rayne grabbed a stake and turned kicked the vamp in the head knocking it to the ground and shoved a stake through it's heart. She turn to Riddick and spoke

"You can hear them underground" well he understood the question cuz he nodded

"OK that makes this easier" he spoke and it shocked her

"what are they?" _he came out with a full question he has got to be as smart as brain-boy. _

"vampires they drink blood its food to them." he nodded that he understood.

They got a few more vamps and went home. No one was there. They went downstairs and got ready for bed and went to sleep a few hours later her parent came home and called her up stairs her mom spoke.

"go to the store Mark is waiting grab the beer and come home OK"

"OK" i_ hate this crap there where vamps out every where at this hour. Oh well at least I got backup _

she went back down and found Riddick putting on his boots. She put hers on and grabbed so stakes and they both headed out the basements door to the backyard and headed for the store. Riddick pulled back in to the ally near the store as thou not tho be seen. She when in and saw Mark she spoke

" Hey Mark you got the stuff for my folks."

"Yeah here you go hey how old are you now?"

"_I'll_ be 18 in a few weeks why?"

"Just wanted to know when I could tap that sweet ass of yours"

"You ain't ever going to so keep dreaming"

she grabbed the stuff and headed home. Handed the stuff to her parents and went back to bed only wanting her car out of the repair shop soon. Riddick looked over at her _hope your bed is comfy cuz this one is hard as a rock. Yes that's it fall asleep so I can climb in next to you and sleep._ His beast screamed at him _no you want to fuck her on the comfy bed asshole then sleep._ He spoke to the beast _she is not on the menu plus you heard her shes only 17 I ain't no kiddy fucker. _His beast sighed _your right but she'll be 18 in a few weeks how will you two __cleabate____it._ He spoke OK_ maybe I do want her but not yet she ain't ready I'll know when she is._ His beast spoke only one word more _Mate. _He agreed that that is what he wanted but didn't know why and that made him scared for the first time in a long time. She was fully a sleep and he crawled in next to her she rolled over in her sleep her arm was now on his chest. They stay that way till morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The week went on and the weekend came and Rayne moved her stuff downstairs and then night fell on Sunday and she made up so dinner for them. Which was two huge sandwiches she set them down and they ate. Riddick was the first to speak.

"What are we doing tonight?" again Rayne was surprise again the first time was small but this was advanced then the last time. _I hope it ain't a meeting those kids are as dumb as merc's OK maybe not the one they call Brain-boy but still the rest are bad and the way they treat her is fucked up like she there slave or something Jay is the worsted with that crap. No_ he did not like them at all well Brain-boy a little but not much.

"Where not doing anything tonight you have me all to yourself"

he grunted his approval of that

"OK Question time What are you? A demon, half breed demon,or maybe a half breed vamp."

"I'm a different animal all together."

"Huh?"

"Alien"

"You don't want to tell me fine but don't lie to me." he growled at her he was not like the other he respected her unlike everyone else who only disrespected her. He was different then them.

"What?"

"Have I ever disrespect you or treated you like they do? NO I have not have I" she didn't know who to answer no one ever respected her before.

"Alien?"

"Yes alien"

"OK what are you doing here vacation?"

"No business not pleasure not yet anyway."

"What kind of business?"

"Save the universe of course"

"From what?"

"A demon that makes himself a god and make a bunch of half dead mother fuckers go on a religious outing to convert or kill everything in the universe."

"OK why here in Baldurs"

"Because I was sent to find the person to help me which would be you. They said it would be the first person I came in contact with and I'd have to train her and the demon comes to a place called deep well."

"Why me?"

"As far I as can tell your special that thing on the back of your neck is the proof of that. It's a mark right."

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about that yet. So why you?"

"I was drafted why ex-con. Well lets just say they had no other options."

"OK, So the first order of business is finding out about the demon and teaching me to fight. Right."

"No the first order of business is to get you the hell out of here. I've stayed in better slams then this."

"Thanks I knew my parents place was bad but not that bad but we need money to get out of here. What are we going to do steal it."

"You keep what you kill"

" Bounty hunt vamps. Well I know some people we contact about that."

"Yeah but no alive rewards right."

"No that would only be for demons, they only care that you bring back the heads as proof the vamps are dead and they count them up and then pay you that way."

"Good when you want to start"

"How about tonight dose that sound good to you?"

"Lets go"

They got ready and headed out. They head to the graveyard and saw something unexpected well Rayne did , Riddick only saw a bunch of vamps. It was the most wanted vamp guild the Shadow Vamps

these guys had kill some high class people that would pay big money even for a low level member. _Oh yeap the most wanted and there having a meeting here just got to wait for it to break up and grab a few vamps and dust them. S_he turned to Riddick and spoke.

"That's the shadow vamp guild if we can get a few low rank members we could have enough to leave and find a good place by the end of the month."

"OK we'll head to the back of the graveyard stay in the shadows with me." She nodded and moved behind Riddick in the shadows. They moved quickly and quietly to the back of the graveyard. They stayed there and a few vamps came there way. The vamps got half way pasted the gravestones they where hiding behind and both Riddick and Rayne got behind them and staked them from the back. Rayne took out a knife and cut of the heads and put them in a bag. They both moved quietly out of the graveyard. Once out of the graveyard Rayne showed Riddick where they could get the boundy for them for and made there way to bar called The Copper coin. It was thew home of the highest ranking thieves Guild in the town called the Shadow Thieves. This is where they get there work from because the shadow thieves were at war with the shadow vamps and it was a _Territory War. Which meant only one thing anyone that killed a shadow vamp was welcome in the Copper coin and would get whatever reward they would like. She saw the owner and showed him the heads he pointed to the back and said_

_"Zander is in the back talk to him he is the second in command of the shadow thieves the code tonight is have you seen any vamps?"_

_"Thank you can I also have around for him and my friend here. Oh and root beer for me OK" he nodded and she pulled Riddick with her they both sat down and Rayne spoke to Zander "Have you seen any vamps tonight?" _

_"No put I bet you did, what do you have for me?"_

_"two low rank members of the shadow vamps how much for them or should I get me some shadow thieves and go to the Dark Cauldron and see what they might want." he looked at both of them and then spoke._

_"No need for that Rayne you know I'll pay your price."_

_"Just like to remind you that you ain't the only one I could be doing this for but hey they probably don't pay as good as you." _

_"No they don't show me who you got" she showed him the heads and there tags she got off the body's._

_"Holy crap you kill _Bodhi's lover, Oh you are good she'll have a fit for days over this for this I'll pay you double for this and the other seems to be, oh its Bodhi's half sister you can have double for her to so that makes it 300 even. Good work take this and go see the barkeep he'll give you your pay."

"Thanks Zander see you later." They both walked to the bar and got the money and left on the walk home Riddick spoke

"So Zander and you know each other."

"Yeah old friends he was in the class ahead of me. His dad is the head of the shadow thieves they're at war with the shadow vamps."

"Ah I see and we kill for them now?"

"No but the shadow vamps are cheap and don't like to pay much when someone dose them a favor. Plus Zander has a thing for me and I use it to get more from him cuz he always pays me double."

"A thing?"

"He want me but I just want to be friend and he gets that but he's still a guy. A powerful one that gets what he wants eventually."

Riddick only growled and thought to himself._ He won't have what is mine._

They got home and went downstairs and went to bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went the the same as that night. They would go out and kill some shadow vamps and go see Zander get the money and go home to sleep. Every morning Riddick would sneak out of

Rayne's bed and back to his own. Every night after fighting he would check her for wounds or cuts smelling her to make sure there was none of her blood coming out of her anywhere it was always after this intimate touching he could smell her arousal for him his beast always purr at that. They had made out good this evening over 8 low ranking shadow vamps and 1 high ranking one but she tried to eat Rayne so Riddick made a mess of her and himself with vamp blood all over him. He spoke.

"Well how much more before we can get the hell out of there."

"Just a few more weeks."

"Why not now?"

"Unless you want to live in shadow vamp county two more weeks."

He only Growled at her in a way that meant fine and she knew it. It took him a week but he had saved some money to get her something for her birthday He had snuck out while she was asleep to kill some shadow vamps to get it but he was sure she would like his gift. They got the money and went back to the house. He went around back to the basement while she went in the front. She was punched in the jaw by her dad as she came in and he spoke when she hit the floor.

"You little Bitch. How dare you steal from me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Gave your mom money this morning for you to go pick up beer from mark so where is it!"

"She never gave me money for anything you asshole."

"Liar!" he moved to hit her again and was hit himself by a large angry man. Who then moved to beat him senseless.

"Riddick. No" Riddick held the asshole up to the wall and looked over at Rayne. He spoke.

"Why? He hit you!" he said the last part with anger in his voice.

"Because you kill him they hunt you here to and send you to Jail?"

"You should know from the stories no slam can hold me." He had told her about butcher bay and all the others but not Crematoria.

"I know but the hunting of you, they'll look for you while your here and you don't want that do you." No he did not he liked the peace he had here he could kill and not be hunted for it But he wanted to get out of this house now more then ever. This ass had hurt his mate if it was any other time he would die like the vamp had that night.

"Fine but we leave tonight."

"Agreed I'll go pack."

"I'll hold him here till you get back."

she nodded and ran to the basement and packed there shit. She ran back up the stairs and her and Riddick left before they did she spoke to her father.

"Don't look for me or him and if you know what is good for you you'll leave the cops out of this understand." he only nodded

"Good oh and she probably spent it on smokes so search the house asshole." with that she left in the tow of Riddick. She spoke first.

"So were are we going?"

"Don't tell me you guys don't have hotels in the period of time."

"Yeah but none of the good ones are open this late. Oh I know come on." She remembered the copper inn it was a dump but hey it was better then the street and cheap. He followed her keeping a close eye out for vamps. She went to the desk as Riddick kept watch outside. She talked to the inn keeper and got a key. They both went up stairs to the room. There was only one bed. _Well I am not making him sleep on this floor. So oh well guess he'll have to bunk with me in the bed._ He spoke.

"Almost forgot here." He handed her a small little grey box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it and see." She did as she was told and opened it. It was a skull full finger ring it was beautiful. She gasped and then hugged him and spoke.

"Thank you it's beautiful." He was glad she liked it it was not only her Birthday gift it was his mating gift to her as well but he kept that information to himself.

"Happy birthday now lets get some sleep." she nodded and the both hoped on to the bed and she fell asleep in his arms. His beast spoke _How long you plan on taking I want my mate now._ Riddick only said _She ain't ready she almost is but not yet so fucking wait. Besides Girl is untouched going to have to be gentle. So pipe down!!_ The beast only growled in frustration. Finally he fell asleep as well.

The next day Rayne didn't go to school. They both look for a place, around the fifth or sixth Rayne didn't know she had lost count because she was getting very pissed that Riddick was being picky.

"AHHHH will you fucking pick one."

"Not this one vamps live three doors down I will not have you in danger."

"There not vamps. There damphyr they have souls the other don't."

"I don't care there still dangerous. Lets go to the next one"

"Fine." _He is being so god dam picky and I can't stay out of school for long or I won't get out this year._

With that they left to go to the next. Later that night they still had no place of there own. While they went to kill more vamps. There was a meeting of the team and Gibbs was worry where Rayne was it had been over a week since he had heard from the girl but he had a bigger problem that only Rayne could fix. Brain-boy had been on a patrol with the others and he beleaved by accident killed an innocence. The boy was bright but when it came to a fight he just staked what was thrown at him which Gibbs had gone over with him many times not to do that but the boy was very afraid of everything why he was let on patrol Gibbs did not know. He spoke.

"Has anyone seen Rayne or even know if she is in the land of the living anymore."

they all shook there heads no but Raven spoke

"She was not in class today and she has also not been to patrol in over a week"

"Well where all going to her house now. Shes the only one who knows where the boy might be and bring him. So he can be under my protect." Jay spoke

"You would protect a killer?"

"He is not a killer. He stakes whatever is thrown at him and you know it. Why you take him on patrol with you I will never know. Now go to patrol now all of you I will do this alone." with that he left

He got to Rayne's house and knocked on the door her father answered

"What do you want?"

"Where is Rayne?"

"She and her ex-con boyfriend left last night. Don't know where they went."

"Ex-con Boyfriend."

"Yeah big guy practical barged that no slam could hold him"

"Thank you"

"Bye"

With that he left he went to one of the cheaps inns in town that is open late at night. He found it was where Rayne and her Friend where staying. _Good when she comes to school I'll have her sent to my office till then I know she is safe._

The next morning Rayne woke up in Riddick's arms and she tried to get out of he grip but couldn't.

_Shit Riddick you got a fucking death grip on me which I like the view and all but I got to go to school. __Oh crap now I need to pee to shit. OK Rayne how you getting out of his dam arms. Question do I want to. Ok now that has to stop. _Riddick was awake and he spoke

"Where you going? If you can go anywhere."

"Ha ha very funny I so need to pee and get to class Riddick we can go apartment shopping later."

"Why do you have to go there?"

"Because I want to get out this year not do summer school. Where I'll be gone all day not just till 2:30. Besides if I get out this year then I don't have to go back ever again." He purred at that and let her go get ready. _I really didn't want to let her go but she said if she gets done then she never has to go back so hey. What the hell she should have something I never got a real education. _With that he got up and got ready as well. _I'm going with her she don't know it yet but I am._ She came out to Riddick dress to go somewhere.

"Where do you think your going?"

"With you."

"Oh yes that will look good on my permanent record."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Oh wait it's bring your parent in day. Ok this might work you just have to say your my parent ok."

"Ok fine"_ I'd rather be your mate but hey. That will be later._

They both went to her school and where stop by the hall monitor. He spoke.

"Gibbs wants you in his office don't worry your teacher would have the same message for you."

"ok you know what he wants?"

"No just go and see."

She and Riddick both went to Gibbs office. Only she went in alone. She spoke first.

"Whats up G?"

"What is this crap about an ex-con boyfriend?"

"oh I see you bring me in here to interrogate me."

"No I brought you here to ask you something else but then I went to your home last night an heard this stuff from your father"

"Ok we both know he's not my real dad the dead god Bhaal is. As for what you heard it's a load of shit ok and yes I have a boy slash friend as in boy who is also a friend. Ok"

"Yes to all of it. Now I need your help."

"Ok fine as long as both of us are welcome I'll help you."

"Yes of crouse both of you are welcome."

"Good what can I help you with G" he told her the whole story that was told to him by Jay. She spoke first

"Thats a load of shit you know he stakes first and ask question later"

" I know but the repersnitve of the council will be here tonight and I want him so I can protect him. You may have the day off to find him I'll have raven get all your work from today and the day before OK."

"All right but the friend is coming with me and helping me bring him here."

"Fine want to meet this man anyway."

"Why?"

"He could be usefully in making one group into two groups so that all of you are not trying to kill one another. Sound good to you."

"Another Jay is what you want."

"Yes but you in his potion and your friend as your number one. Like Jay and Bill."

"Me in command?"

"Yes but not now later, please find the boy?"

"I'm on it." with that she left, her and Riddick went back to the inn and she thought where brain-boy might be. Riddick spoke.

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Because he is a good Friend and he might be useful in finding information on your demon."

"ok but I don't like it." O_nly going a long with I cause you are my mate. Oh can't wait to claim you as mine. _

__________________________________________________________________________________

ok I lied the next chap will be on friday. Had a dream last night about this chap and had to write it at 3:30am this morning I just could not go back to sleep till it was done so here you are this is what you get for all your great reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She knew Brain-boy was probably in his room across the court yard. So she packed up Riddick and herself and went there and knocked on his door. He open the door and spoke.

"Hey Rayne what is up."

"Can we come in Brain-boy."

"Yeah but I'm going soon." He hurried around to get his books and his laptop together. Rayne stopped him in his tracks and spoke to him

"Stop Brain-boy you don't have to run ok. G will help you but you need to come with us ok."

"No g can't help, fucking kill someone Rayne don't you get that."

"By accident not on purpose."

"Don't matter they listen to Jay not the brain kid" this is when Riddick spoke up

"You think they won't find you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"He's a friend just answer him. Do you really think they won't find you? The council is every where."

"I know but what the hell is G going to do."

"Tell them the truth and we will protect you. Right Riddick." Riddick only grunted his answer.

"You will?"

"Yes" Rayne said as she looked to Riddick he only nodded

"Ok when do we go meet G?"

"Now."

They all left for Gibbs home and where only slightly delayed by vamps. No problem for them.

Gibbs open the door and found them all he lead them to the meeting hall and once's inside he spoke.

"Don't worry Brain-boy I'll handle the reps you just sit and stay quiet OK."Brain-boy only nodded

"You two can go if you like the rest of the group will be here soon"

"No we stay"said Rayne

"In the shadows"said Riddick

He took her and went behind the wall into a little alcove that would hid them from everyones sight. They watched as every one came in there was Jay, Bill, Raven, Dead-girl, and a half Vamp name Angel.

Riddick had not seen these two before and move Rayne so she was behind her and growled deep in his thorat. Rayne spoke in a whisper.

"Whats wrong big guy?"

"Nerco and vamp."

"Where?"

"There." He pointed to Dead-girl, and Angel, and Rayne giggled.

"No shes just cruse and she is a half breed. They both kill vamps and demons. You see a while back Dead-girl (she pointed to Dead-girl) was cruse by and evil mage to walk the earth half alive and half dead striping her of her power but making her immortal. As for Angel she is the child of a vamp that raped her mom and then killed her when Angel was 13 years old, along with all her human family, shes been on the side of humans since then but before she was a shadow vamp. She is in love with Jay and he loves her to."

"They are mates?"

"Yeah you could say that and Dead-girl is mates as you put it with Bill."

"You have no mate?"

"No, well not yet. Sure there has to be someone out there for me." _oh don't worry about that there is and look you found him._ She tried to she past Riddick but could not see over a 6'2 well muscled man. She found a big pile of books behind her and push them froward a bit and stood on them. Now she could see but so she would not fall she held on to Riddick Her long arms around the his upper chest and her body pressed close to him. _Oh kid you are right where I want you wraped all around me and ready to be claimed as mine yes let me feel your tits on my back. Ohh your making this hard I got to focus kid or your friend might get hurt._ While Riddick thought this Rayne was thinking something as well.

_He's biuld so dam good. I mean he is build like a roman god for goodness sake and I'm pressed up against him. OOo cute butt to. Can I be your mate honey. Whoa where the hell am I getting all this from has to be the Bhaal side talking or maybe not. Well he has been very protective of me maybe I should just ask what I am to him. Oh shit the Reps are here. _The council repersnitve

came in and spoke.

"We are here to take Brain-boy to the Council jail."

"You will not be doing so he made an error. When an innocence was thrown at him he was not told that the person was not a vamp and should not be killed."

"It dosn't matter he killed once he'll do it again." They argued back and forth far to long for Riddick's liking so he ended it. He punch both men to the ground and spoke to one of them.

"You'll leave the kid and not come back and if you send anyone to hunt any of them I'll kill them understood."

" We are part of the of the Council and you have no place here demon." with that Riddick cut his throat and said the same thing to the other Council member.

"I get it we'll leave now." They left and Riddick Turn to see Rayne when Jay spoke

"Who the hell is this and who dose he think he is killing people?"

"His name is Riddick and he thinks he's the person that just saved Brian-boy." Rayne said.

"Yes and he is to be her (he pointed to Rayne) number one, we will have two groups from now on" said Gibbs

"But I'm the leader not her." Jay said

"Yes but she lead's the 2nd group now because I say so I'm the person that is in charge of this whole group and all of you fight to much and argue so I will make one large group two now tonight. That is the end of it. Now Jays Group will be Jay, Dead-girl, Bill, and Angel. Rayne's Group will be Rayne,Riddick if he wishes, Brain-boy, and Raven. OK Now get home and get some sleep Brian-boy you will be living at my place starting tonight so go get your things.

"Ok"

Riddick turn to Rayne and smelled her she was ready for him. He spoke.

"Lets go."

"Hey we need to talk."she said as he pulled her along with him. The got back to the inn and up to there room. Her pulled her on the bed with him so her back was to his chest and then spoke.

"You wanted to talk about some thing." he said as he took in her scent.

"Yeah uh What are we Friend, Friend with benefits, or something more."

"Get up."

"Huh?"

"Get up and I'll show you what we are." she did as she was told. He turn out the light."

He gave her no time to think about the darkness, but began pulling her shirt off instead and she assisted him by straightening her hands above her head so that he could pull the clothing off her. When the harmless piece of clothing was no more covering her he brought it to his face inhaling her warmth and the musky scent that her sweat and dead skin cells had printed over the fabric.

Such a sweet scent. He barely make himself stop and put the shirt away. Ryane moistened her lips under sweet anticipation that his presence had created. It was enough to drive her fear for the dark away.

He was leaning over her again and his warm breath on her bare skin left a feeling of unease. He saw her in the dark where she was blind to him and admired her beauty hungry to taste more of her though all of this was for her pleasure - not his.

He cupped her breast inside his fist kneading it warily not to hurt her. Then he brought his mouth over her nipple sucking and nibbling it with his teeth until it hardened into a nub and he felt her chest rise in ecstasy. He moved onto her other breast warming its centre inside his mouth as her taste and scent were becoming torturous for his senses. If the beginning of their merging was torturous for Riddick, it was twice as hard to her as he didn't allow her to participate. He pushed her hands back above her head, when she attempted to bring them to him. Now he was driving her insane with lust and need and she closed her eyes moaning as the pleasure that her body radiated brought her unwanted paralysis.

The stasis of her heated body was becoming unbearable. The need was too much. She was already moistened and ready for him to take her, but instead he continued on driving her towards the edge using his tongue to trace shapes on her breasts while advancing towards her neck. She gasped out loud at the sensations building inside of her. It was all so new, so bizarre to her, but at the same time a strange joy emerged from the depths of her making her unable to quench her lust.

When Riddick finally claimed the first rough kiss while the breeze from the window swept through the trail of his saliva and caressed her humid skin she felt a shiver pass through her body and forced her weak muscles to lift her knee by his waist. Then as her waist followed the knee and she pressed herself tighter against his muscular body, she could finally feel his arousal. Seemingly pleased with the effect she had on him she took his shirt inside her fist pulling him even closer so that she could rub her weak spot against his hardness.

He bruised her lips with his and forced her lips open with his tongue. Slowly he invaded her mouth and she felt how he filled her with her own flavour. She became almost desperate to taste him as well so she took his head between her elbows to keep him from escaping her just so she could continue exploring mouth in her search for his savour. Learning each other's flavours they had soon consumed one another's oxygen and the distress of the passion they both attacked with drove their lips apart from them to breathe. She panted heavily glaring straight into his shining eyes and released one hand from around his neck sliding it first inside her pants and then past her folded entrance. She was wet indeed and he back arched when she used her finger to gather her juice for him to taste. Then her hand returned to them and he took it inside him mouth licking it clean like a pet feeding from the hand of his master. Her control lasted only for a short moment but she liked it more with him in charge anyway.

He kissed her skin from her eye corner to the point where her jaw connected with her neck leaving her moaning with her strong voice when he rose over his elbow just to look at her again. "Riddick..." she pleaded her voice weak and hoarse from thirst. Her mouth was left ajar just for him to kiss her and close it. His hand slid to her flat abdomen running up her pale skin towards the two elevations where her dusky nipples rested. His hand took the other inside when she bit his neck lightly smiling in the dark.

She was beautiful. His Rayne, All spared for him. Her lips touched the skin behind his ear, brushed his earflap before she was caught in the look of his mesmerizing eyes. Facing each other for that one split second made butterflies torture her stomach. It was as if a wave was crashing over her, drowning her. She felt like opening her mouth as wide as she could and crying out that one word that would capture it all. That's how right it felt that it was him of all making her feel that way.

She tilted her head to kiss him again, to drink more of the aphrodisiac that was bringing her closer and closer to the long desired gratification she'd never felt with any of her rapists. He was holding the key to release her from this rapture that was waging war inside of her even now. He called her to claim that key and rise higher than she'd ever been before.

Finally her curious hands found his belt and the edge of his shirt hidden inside his pants. She could literally feel him smile against her neck, when her hands worked on opening the belt that was the lock holding him back. "Are you with me Rayne?" he asked teasing her. His tongue licked the sensitive area by her hairline and behind her ear and she couldn't help wriggling a bit when her nerves carried messages all over her body fucking up her senses for good. All she felt anymore was pleasure - overwhelming pleasure. "Always"

Then the belt gave in and she slid it from him waist pulling his shirt that he'd tucked inside his pants. Her hands caressed his muscles lifting his shirt high above his chest and away to his hands as he assisted her in removing the obstacle in their way. Then when the last of the shirt passed by his hands and he returned to caress her breasts she brought the shirt to her nose just like he'd done to her shirt earlier and inhaled his powerful scent squirming in place below him when the all too familiar sensations of his play with her made her gasp and moan in pleasure.

The shirt fell from her hands and she moved her head to his chest catching his nipple between her teeth. She twisted it and licked his hurt skin, but Riddick didn't shiver as he did even though she did feel his breath grow warmer. How she loved his trained body now more than ever. Her nails ran through every little valley between his muscles. She didn't need eyes nor could she see in the dark, but her hands felt their way through him until she met with his waist again. Those pants really had the habit of getting on her way, she thought preparing to move the obstacle for good, when she could feel his hot hands slide down her each side and then under her pants sliding them lower as they progressed towards her soft point where her thighs met. Again he was faster than she was and he moved away from her leaving her cold and alone. She held onto his shoulders as they drew away from her. His hands reached her soft point warming them in her heat that was radiated and calling them to explore her secrets.

Porcelain skin: pale and smooth. He smiled at her pleased to see that she was shaved. Those jail bugs could grow quite vicious somewhere warm and dry...

Then he touched her first fold knowing that he was reaching the honey pot. Unfolding her he kissed one fold at a time finding his way to her entrance where the warmth and torturous scent was coming from. Kept on the breach of starving he was craving for some sweet. She was quivering at his touch, her back arched and she panted not of exhaustion but of passion as if her entire consciousness had shifted into one place in her body.

One finger slid inside of her gathering honey around it and another joined it soon enough. Her inner walls clasped his fingers and her mouth opened to express the coming wave only that no words came out. Her throat was dry, her mind overcome by him as she was awestruck with the way he made her feel.

She couldn't take any more for long now. She was reaching her limits as he began kissing her swollen folds again and entered her with her tongue after he'd decided his fingers couldn't possibly gather enough honey at once. He reached deeper inside her than anyone before making her weak with lust, filling her with that feeling when you're on the edge of a knife and hollow perfection passes down your throat with edges of steel and flame. He kindled her so easily. She was burning down to every last limb by now.

And just as he was about to begin another mind-blowing attack on her to drive her further and further she forced her weak body to motion. She needed him away from her deepest, to warm her again just like before and then she needed him to enter her fully and finally let her rest after their merge would be complete.

She pulled him back up to her forcing his lips to caress her neck. She buried herself in him feeling life return to her frozen shell that was holding back the fountain of lava she knew would erupt. Her hands hurried to open the buttons on his pants working faster than on any lock she'd ever had to pick. Her head pushed back giving him access to her jaw and shoulder that he pressed tightly to her side as he bit her roughly only adding her ardour.

As Riddick a bit from her he realized what she was so impatiently doing sensing now that she was ripe enough for the Grande finale. While pulling her up from the ground he could feel how she was pulling his pants off. Her remaining clothes, the pants that had held onto her knees, fell to the ground once they stood up together and were soon joined by his pants. Rayne was glad to realize that he either wore any underwear. They stood together so close that she felt his arousal and he could trace her breathing from the way her hard nipples moved up and down his chest.

Slowly his hand moved to the small of her back feeling her tight ass as it moved up. She stood still captured again by his eyes, the only part of him the dark would reveal. Then he pushed her closer to him and ready to embrace his fullness and accept his request to enter she lifted her thigh wrapping her around his. Riddick's free hand moved under her armpit and supported her neck bringing her head closer to him. His lips brushed her forehead and then he took the final steps pinning her between himself and the wall and closed her mouth with his as his other hand lifted her up.

She caught the plot immediately and wrapped her legs around him feeling how his hands travelled down her spine towards her ass. She gasped, looking into his intense argent eyes, feeling his cock press into her pussy, stretching her open. Inch by inch he slid in, filling her to the point that she expected him to pop out of her navel.

His hands grabbed her ass while his departed from hers beginning another round of smaller kisses over her neck and chest. She pushed her head back overcome by the combination of things he was doing to her. Everything was multiplied by her senses and then again by her brain that simply couldn't translate the celestial message and instead broke it down into commands to unleash an undefined amount of the substances that made her feel absolute euphoria.

She arched with each stroke throwing her head as sweat began to flow down her back. The heat was incredible and the feeling to struggling was taken away by his lips as they claimed her his again. And there lost inside him she felt more than she was. Her senses exploded into a blurry message of pleasure. The sexy growl of his voice and words drove him on faster and harder. His rumbles and her cries filled the room which seemed to spur each of them on. The intensity of it all had her on the edge quickly, she could feel herself tightening around Riddick's cock.

As He exploded into her . he said "Mine."

she said "Yours"

She was exhausted and fell asleep in his arms

. ___________________________________________________________________________________

There is your Claiming every one. Next chap up in a few days ok bye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning came and Riddick heard a whimper of pain he looked down and heard it again.

It was Rayne but she was still asleep. _Dam I made her sore well I fix that._ He moved her so she was on her back and he moved between her leg and spread them a part. He move in to her core and started licking her soreness away. Rayne woke and said "Riddick." he looked up at her and then went back to

his job. A moment later his fingers joined the play of his mouth and she became convinced that he was trying to drive her insane. Those fingers rubbed and thrust into the depths of her pussy while his tongue, swirled over her clit. All of the muscles tightened to the point that she felt like a coiled spring.

"Riddick, Riddick please! Oh, God, please!"

He thrust his fingers harder, licking firmly and sucking, once, twice, three times. She shattered, her body pulsing rhythmically, her teeth clenching and eyes rolling back with the pleasure. Pleasure he extended with slow movements and licks until she collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Her eyes opened to the sight of him licking his fingers clean, his own glittering with a fierce hunger. He spoke

"Mate, what do you want?"

" Mate?" she was confused by happy at the same time.

"You said you where mine that makes you mine and no one else. That makes you my mate, any more questions or can you tell me what you want now?"

" You have to please me right."

"Yes but you can also please me but I'm the dominant and your submissive. Dose that cover every thing or would you like more." he just want in side her again not to claim but to please.

"Yes it dose but I want to explore. Ok" he flopped down on the bed on his back and looked over at her.

"Explore away."

Settling onto her knees she took in the bounty before her. She hadn't gotten to really take it in earlier. Yeah, she'd been right in her first impression. Riddick was a demi-god. There was just acres of muscles. All just for her, a grin spread across Rayne's face as the thought hit her. Now where did she want to start. She snickered as her gaze landed on the part of her Mate that had given her so much pleasure. Carefully, she reached out trailing one finger down the length. That had actually been in her.

"It's not going to break you know" growled Riddick as Rayne's hands stroked him feather light.

she only smiled at him and got her attention back to the dick in her hand, head bowing.

Riddick clenched the sheets though everything in him wanted to grab Rayne's head and just fuck his mouth. His mate was going to drive him insane. The initial tentative licks had turned into enthusiastic sucking. He'd known his mate had a cocksucker's mouth but Goddamn the Girl was a natural.

Rayne could feel the thighs straining beneath her hands. She hummed in pleasure knowing that she was making Riddick feel good. Riddick's growls of pleasure echoed through the room as he moved beneath her.

The shrill ringing startled her so much her teeth grazed flesh as her head shot up. Riddick snarled hands coming up to clutch Rayne's head. She got the message and tried to regain her rhythm. Except the damn phone kept ringing.

Riddick reluctantly lifted one hand and shoved at the offending noise, sending the phone tumbling to the floor, as he sunk his hand back into the dark hair.

Distraction gone Rayne got back to business. Except she didn't have much to do. Just letting her Mate move her head. She let her hand slide down to stroke her mate's balls. Rayne thought she was in love with the sounds Riddick was making. The animal like howl Riddick let loose when he purposely caught her with her teeth again had to have been heard by the entire inn. An unconscious growl of triumph rumbled through her chest. He ignored the hands urging her head up. No way was she not getting to taste too. A she swallowed the last of Riddick's cum, she sat up licking her lips.

Riddick moved.

Rayne got ready for her brain to melt again as Riddick pinned her. Except there was a familiar, annoying sound trying to make itself heard. She shook her head in disbelief. There was no way. But there it was again… a tinny voice. Giggling. "Riddick, tell me I don't hear, Brain-boy."

"You don't hear, Brain-boy" growled Riddick attacking the mouth beneath his.

Rayne's brain was melting. She'd never been kissed like this. It felt like Riddick was trying to eat her alive. she groaned as he thrust helplessly against the her body.

Giggle.

"Riddick," she moaned in desperation. She wanted to come but that giggle…

"Nobody here but us," growled Riddick nuzzling Rayne's neck.

"yeah. Nobody but us."

Rayne groaned and pushed at Riddick. "I hear, brain-boy."

Riddick snarled but let himself be moved. "I'm gonna kill that boy."

"Not if I get there first," muttered Rayne as he sat up. She looked around for the phone. There it was. She grimaced as she picked it up, wondering just what he'd heard. She hadn't exactly been paying attention when Riddick had silenced it. She hung up the phone quickly not quite ready to deal with a giggling Brain-boy who had heard- that!

"Are they coming?" he asked inquiring about the nights sleeping arrangements.

"Not yet," Brain-boy exploded into peals of laughter.

"Dear Lord boy." Gibbs blushed as he grabbed the phone from him. As he brought the phone to his ear he heard a growl and then the line went dead.

Echoes of Brain-boy's laughter followed the blushing man back to the kitchen and his calming tea.

Rayne and Riddick got ready for portal and there was a knock at the door. Rayne open the door to find Raven and Brain-boy on the other side. Raven spoke

"Hello Rayne"

"Hi Raven"

"Are we ready to portal."

"Yes lets move shall we." They all left and set out for the graveyard and spread out into two teams Raven with Brain-boy and Riddick with Rayne One team went east and other west. Suddenly Riddick pulled Rayne behind a crypt and she looked up and him questioningly. He spoke to her Quietly

"Shadow vamps they stronger then the ones we go after. You'll smell it soon like I do." she just look ed at Riddick as if he had growling two heads. What the hell do you mean I'll be able to smell like you soon. Ok we need to talk it seem. She pecked out to look and Riddick pulled her back. He knew he could take these vamps but she could not it was to risky for her to try that yet. She had not come in to the bonding fully. She was still only human so he thought. He looked at her and spoke in a tone that would let her know he meant what he was going to say and there was to be no argument from her about it.

"You stay here I will take them you stay here till I say different"

"No I'm .." she was cut off by Riddick's growl and look. He glared at her as if to say with his silver eyes stop don't argue with what I said. She only nodded and was not happy with it.

Riddick when and snuck up behind one of the three vamps and staked it threw the back and into its heart killing it. The other two turned to kill Riddick But Riddick move out of there way quickly. One vamp try to lunge at Riddick again but end up falling on a stake that Riddick stuck him with and twisted it and pushed the vamp back ward and the vamp hit the ground and died. The other vamp tried to escape but Riddick ran after it and jump and landed on top of the vamp. Riddick turned the vamp around to face him and spoke.

"You made three mistakes , One you came light a three vamp meeting dumb as fuck. Two you thought you where faster then me, don't think so I ain't human. Third and this is most important you fucked with me, would have let you go if you had not tried to kill me. Say bye bye."

And with that Riddick staked the vamp threw the heart and pushed it straight threw to the other side. Rayne came out of hiding and cut of the heads and collected them in her bag she looked at Riddick and smiled. They when of to meet back up with the others and then left to go get paid. Then went home and laid down and had sex . The next day they got up and looked for places to rent and finally found one that Riddick liked. They spent the week killing vamps and moving in to there new place.


	7. Chapter 7

G rubbed at his glasses, taking a moment to think. This was not good. It was sheer chance that Mage Ilvead owed him a debt. If Mayor Wilkins had contacted any other mage or demon, Angelus would be rampaging at this moment. Fortunately, he hadn't. But how to turn this to their advantage? "Angel, do you think you can pretend to be Angelus your vamp side from coming out." he asked turning to the vampire.

Angel grimaced. He could see where Giles was headed with this. "Yes. But it can't be for too long. Sooner or later, they're going to expect bloodshed."

"Any information that can be garnered would be of assistance," said Giles.

Angel nodded, agreeing reluctantly.

Giles turned back to the Mage. "Is this all right with you, Ilvead?"

"Yes. However, this clears all debts between us," said the Mage.

"Agreed." she turned back to the group as the Mage faded away. "I have to leave now, if I'm going to catch the demon whose selling the Books of Ascension. Inform Brain-boy of this newest development," G ordered as he hurried out of the library.

There were vague grumbles of assent.

"If she actually showed up for the meetings she wouldn't have to be informed," muttered Willow.

"G, usually keeps her informed now that she's living with him," said Angel.

"Which is so unfair," Deadgirl grumbled . "He cuts her so much more slack than he did me."

"I believe Mr. Giles has been far too lenient with the both of you," Wesley muttered beneath his breath.

"Don't you have busy work to do," snapped Deadgirl.

Wesley huffed but stalked out of the library. Angel gave Jay one last look of longing, before leaveing.

Brain-boy slinked into the library fifteen or so minutes later. Having spent the last hour working out with Riddick. he felt relaxed, and sated like he hadn't in a long while. Sparring with Riddick was nothing like sparring with Jay. Riddick was poetry in motion. Violence made art. He upped his game by association. "What's the what?" he asked leaning against the counter. Normally, he wouldn't even be here. Usually after his patrols with Rayne and Riddick he went back to Giles. The G-man was, if not anxious, reluctant to allow interaction between Angel and Riddick. With very good reason, as far as Brain-boy was concerned. he was good. Jay just might be better. But Riddick was off the fucking chart.

"Still trying to dig up information on the Ascension. Angel's working an angle," said Jay. Barely refraining from glaring. he still couldn't understand how Giles could allow him in his home. The boy was a killer. Accidental or not. He hadn't shown any remorse at first. He doubted the remorse he'd heard about but not seen. He was not willing to trust him with Angel's safety anytime soon. It wouldn't hurt to keep him in the dark.  
Brain-boy waited for whatever it was they were holding back. He caught the look between Jay and Bill. Then snorted. Fine. Wasn't like he gave a damn. G would tell him later.

later that night

Rayne slunk through the shadows almost as silently as her lover. Her stealth abilities had certainly taken a turn for the better ever since he'd met the alien. Of course, playing this particular game of cat and mouse had it's own perks. Riddick was always very enthusiastic once he'd tracked down her mate. She grinned at the thought, slowing to a halt as a familiar figure appeared a few feet away. Having ditched school earlier he'd not been able to get his usual update from G. She hadn't run into Brain-boy either. Maybe the vampire knew where he was. She picked up his pace to catch up with the vampire. "Hey, Angel. Where is G? I swung by the library and--"

Pain. Darkness descended.

Riddick stilled. Something was wrong. He lifted is head, sniffing the air. Blood. Rayne's blood. A low snarl rumbled out as he broke into a run. He hurtled around a corner thoughts awhirl. Rayne had only been a few feet in the lead. What could possibly have hurt her that fast? Without alerting his girl to the danger? The sight of Rayne laying sprawled out in the street sent a surge of wrenching pain through him. He'd just found his mate. He couldn't lose him. Not now. His gaze darted around the stretch of street searching for the threat. There was nothing. Only the souled-vampire disappearing around the corner. He crouched down beside Rayne and had to fight back a scream of rage. The vampire. The vampire had dared lay hand on what was his. Death was too good for the creature. Gently, he swept Rayne up into his arms. His vision allowing him to see the rising heat and swelling all ready developing along the strong jaw. Though part of him longed to hunt down the foul creature, he had a mate to take care of. With one last venomous gaze after the vampire, he turned toward home.

Riddick kicked the door shut with a growl, then headed straight for the bedroom. He stripped Rayne quickly, sliding her between the sheets. With one last examining look he headed back toward the kitchen. An icepack would help numb the pain. He was loathe to give Rayne any pain meds, he didn't trust the drugs of this time period. Besides he had no idea how they would interact with the Furyan energy he could even now feel coursing through the bond. He dreaded to think of how his mate would be feeling if he hadn't. A broken jaw would have laid his mate up for weeks. As it was his mate would probably sleep through most of the healing. By tomorrow, his jaw would still be bruised but the bones would have mended.

This was why he'd finally pushed past his reluctance to take a mate. He could not stand by while Xander hurt. Oh, he'd recognized the potential… what could be, immediately.

_Riddick sat on the sleeping mat, listening to the grils breathe. Her scent overpowering, even over the mold and mildew in the dank basement. The scent was like nothing he'd ever smelled. It was home, warmth, and wild. It called to the Furyan in him. Stirred something. For a moment he regretted not listening more to Aereon's lectures. He'd thought them a waste of time. He was the last Furyan, what need had he to learn of Furyan bonding? Or Mates?_

_Except now, it looked like he maybe should have listened. Or not. Because whatever this was, he'd handle it his way. Just like always. He climbed to his feet moving to stand beside the bed. Beautiful. His. Riddick slipped into the bed. Mate._

Still, he hadn't wanted to bond. Especially, after Kira. He'd been alone for a very long time. It was the way he liked it. No one to care for. No one to worry about. Even after the first time he'd acknowledged Rayne as mate he hadn't wanted to bond with her. That hadn't come till they were on their own and he'd seen the potential for disaster. His mate could be seriously harmed and on this world he had no resources. Nothing to ensure his mate's survival. Nothing that could compare to what the bond could _would_ accomplish. It was that incentive that pushed him past his hesitancy.

He returned to the bedroom, easing the cold pack against Rayne's swollen jaw. He growled again as thoughts of the vampire surfaced. This transgression would not go unpunished.

The next day

Rayne ached. And not a good ache. Her head felt like someone had been playing basketball with it. She gave a low moan as memory returned. She lifted her hand to touch her face but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist.

"Don't. It's still healing," growled Riddick.

Rayne blinked open sleep heavy eyes. She looked up into Riddick's concerned gaze. He opened his mouth to question him then groaned. Damn, but that hurt. Ignoring the pain he whispered, "Angelus?" The worry clear in her gaze. If Angelus was loose things were going to get very bad. There would be stake-age and pissy Jay.

Riddick snarled. He understood what his lover was asking. He debated on what to tell him. The truth? That it was still the same vile creature from before. Or that the soul was gone, so the kid would finally let him dust it. He would not lie to his mate. "It was still the souled vamp," muttered Riddick.

Rayne's gaze narrowed at the reply. If it were Angel why had the vampire hit her? Yeah, they didn't get along, she snorted at the simplification. But this was going a bit far. Some elaborate plan? To what end? Well, there was only one way to find out. With a pained hiss she pushed himself up until he was sitting.

"Where do you think you're going," asked Riddick, eyes glinting silver.

"School," grunted Ranye, pushing to his feet. He swayed alarmingly for an instant until Riddick slipped an arm around his waist.

"No," snarled Riddick.

Ranye tipped her head to the side careful of her jaw, to meet Riddick's solid gaze.

"I didn't trust those fuckers before. Now…" Riddick's mouth curled into a feral grimace. He would not allow Rayne into enemy territory. Not alone. "Not alone."

Rayne stilled for a moment as the image of the unmitigated chaos that would occur if Riddick were on campus during school hours emerged. Not good. Though just the thought of Snyder coming face to face with Riddick was enough to make him grin. And ow, ow, ow, that bastard had damn near broke her jaw. She really didn't want to have to make conversation anytime soon. She was in no condition to yell at the others, either. She turned to his gaze to Riddick who was already in mama cat mode. And decided to give in gracefully. Besides, it wasn't like spending the day in bed was any kind of hardship.

Riddick hid a grin as Rayne turned big puppy dog eyes up at him. He knew his mate was still in pain but it was obvious she wasn't going to let that stop her. Not if the hands currently working their way down his sides were any indication.

"Bed," hissed Rayne. Riddick growled and eased them back. There was plenty of time to take care of the vampire. Right now he had a mate to pleasure.

Angel had discovered. What the other's had been able to glean from the Hall of Records had been sadly lacking.

She glanced at the children slouched around the table. she wondered where Rayne was. Usually, the young woman would have arrived before the others. She liked to check in and depart without interacting with Jay or Bill. "Brain-boy, have you spoken with Rayne?"

brain-boy shook his head. "Nah. Talked to Riddick. Said something came up," he pouted. Riddick had called him early that morning to let him know Rayne wouldn't be going out on patrol for the next couple days. He'd appreciated the head's up. In more ways than one. There was something in the man's tone that had let him know he wasn't pleased. He wondered who'd been dumb enough to piss Riddick off. He had no doubt their end would be unpleasant.

Angel slipped into the library ignoring the disgruntled voice in his head. Angelus had been disturbed since last night. Initially, she'd cackled gleefully as she'd pretended to be soul-less. Taking great joy in the pretense, in terrorizing the mayor's flunkies, acting with disregard for the humans around him. Until Rayne. Until Angel had struck _Its_ mate. Angelus thought it was a particularly stupid thing to do. Not when the creature was obviously more deadly than they. Angel snorted at Angelus worries. As if they were in any danger. With the ascension looming sacrifices had to be made. Jay and the others would understand that and back him up. Angelus growled in disgust, leave it to the soul to hide behind a slayer. He shuddered at the thought of what they'd been reduced to.

G leaned against the counter flicking through his books. Searching for any mention of major demonic transformation. At least they now had a date. Graduation, how ironic.

bill shifted nervously beside DeadGirl. Angel's news was bad. Graduation was supposed to be a good. Stupid mayor. She glanced over at Angel who only had eyes for Angel. The vampire was pacing restlessly between the counter and the table. She knew things were strained between them. Even the hint of Angelus was scary.

Cordelia leaned against the railing beside Wesley. She shot him a look. "So, am I just wasting my time here? I mean if we're all gonna die come graduation what's the point of taking my finals."

Wesley glanced over at the unfortunately underage girl. "I believe we will prevail."

Brain-boy stiffened as the animal growl reached her ears. He glanced up just in time to see a blur and a flash of silver. Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh before the sounds resolved into a picture.

Angel pinned to the office wall with a metal spike shoved through each shoulder and her heart. The room was silent for another second, then the screaming began.

"Remember how easy this was," Riddick purred into the vampire's ear, giving the spike in the un-beating heart one last vicious twist. He ignored the turmoil surrounding him. Easily avoiding the blonde as she hurtled toward him. Dismissing the annoyances as he stalked back over to Rayne's side.

Jay forego pursuit, at the moment his main concern Angel's well-being.

Brain-boy glanced over at the G-man. G stood frozen for a long moment. He'd never seen anything move like that. One second there'd been nothing, then Angel pinned to the wall. He turned to demand answers then stopped as his surrogate's child face registered. An immense bruise colored the entire left side of Rayne's face, a spectacular array of blues, purples, and greens. "What the hell happened to you," snapped G.

Jay winced as he yanked the last spike out of Angel. Carefully, he held the vampire as she slid down the wall. When she was seated he whirled around advancing on the creature. he'd let this go on for too long. It was obviously a threat. One he intended to eliminate.

Brain-boy leapt to her feet crossing the room quickly to stand by Rayne. he had a pretty good idea where the bruise had come from. Personally, he was amazed Riddick had been so restrained. he'd figured anyone laying a hand on Rayne was a dead man. His gaze darted to the red-heads. bill had his girl backed into a corner but seemed intent on staying out of it. Cordelia was staring in wide-eyed appreciation at the new-comer. brain-boy could not believe it but he was going to have to be the voice of reason. "Kay. Everyone just calm down," he said stepping in front of Rayne. Halting jay in her tracks.

"Calm down," snapped Jay. "That thing just staked Angel!"

"She's not dust is she," muttered Rayne. she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. she wasn't exactly thrilled with the vampire at the moment.

Jay shot Rayne a glare then tried to shove by Brain-boy. But Brain-boy was not to be deterred. "I'm sure there's an explanation," he said patiently.

"Yeah, he's a demon," barked Jay.

"Rayne," said Giles more forcefully. The younger woman turned to face him. "What happened to your face?" He stepped closer but stopped as Riddick's gaze shifted toward him. The man looked particularly murderous. Instinct was already telling G what had happened he just wanted it verbalized. Before he commenced with the verbal thrashing. Anyone stupid enough to hit Rayne deserved that and worse.

"Oh, this lovely gift was courtesy of our very own blood-sucker," muttered Rayne, wincing in pain. Riddick growled, turning a silver-eyed glare on the entire room.

"Shiny," muttered Bill, taking in the strange gaze. He tugged Deadgirl toward the stairs, pushing her down before sitting in front of her. This was clearly between Riddick and Angel. He shook his head at the vampire's apparent death wish.

Brainboy glanced from Jay to Riddick. Then Rayne. If Jay was dumb enough to press this then it was no skin of his nose. he stepped back beside Giles.

Leaning against the railing, Cordelia was watching the ensuing drama with avid interest. "Where'd the hottie come from," whispered Cordelia. She was very still. She had no intention of drawing his attention. The man did not look happy. And if he was who she thought he was, he had every reason not to be.

Just as eager not to draw attention Wesley's reply was whispered as he explained the situation to Cordelia. "He's Rayne's."

Jay clenched the stake tightly in his hand. "Are you implying Angel had something to do with you being hurt," he growled out.

"Implying," Rayne snorted. "I'm flat out saying. I don't know what game you're playing… but your vampire decked me last night. Without rhyme or reason."

"She was undercover," snapped Jay. " If you actually attended the meetings, instead of consorting with that thing--" he hissed stepping closer.

Riddick moved to cover Rayne. He hadn't been fond of these people before, however he'd deferred to Rayne's wishes. Now though, that was over. Rayne rolled his eyes at Riddick's back.

Jay glared at the creature blocking him "Move," he snapped. "I'm talking to Rayne."

Riddick snarled.

"I said move," snapped Jay a finger coming out to poke the man.

The sound was startling. The sharp crack reverberating around the suddenly silent library.

Jay screamed as the pain hit, clutching his hand to his chest. It had been years since anything had managed to break a bone. The shock of it had his stumbling back as tears rose.

Angel staggered to her feet, the sight of Jay in pain galvanizing hewr. She couldn't let Riddick do this. She started forward only to find herself incapable of movement. Angelus struggled wildly, exerting all of the control she could. The demon hissing madly in her head, threats and warnings if she dared approach the creature again.

Brain-boy whistled slowly. Stunned by the careless show of strength by the big guy. As a slayer he knew what it took to break their bones, that the man did it without thought was awe inspiring.

Ripper grimaced. _Wasn't that just bloody fucking great, thought Ripper. Stupid chit. No better than she deserved._ G sighed sadly. He truly despaired of the girl learning any type of common sense. You don't provoke an unknown predator. This was just lovely. Now, not only did they have to deal with an Ascension but a wounded slayer. He also had the feeling their new ally, who appeared to be even more formidable than he'd thought, would gladly see quite a few of them in their graves. One vampire in particular. The refrain from the old Kansas song drifted through his thoughts for a brief second, '_Dust in the wind.'_

Rayne heaved a huge sigh. This really wasn't the time for it. Despite her renewed animosity toward Angel, she knew they all needed to at least attempt to work together. Though once the Ascension was over, she was pretty sure all bets were off.

Riddick moved back to his side, giving him a slightly sheepish, if unrepentant look. "Oops," he growled.

"Oops?" yelled Deadgirl shooting to her feet. Bill yanked her back down. He was well aware of how on edge the other man was. He wouldn't be to overjoyed either if the vampire had dared lay a hand on what was his.

Jay forced himself to straighten up. Eyes narrowed, teeth clenched against the pain. She took a step forward.

"Don't, Jay. You went too far," said Rayne pushing Riddick behind her. Ready to defend her mate's actions.

"Too far," he yelled.

"You touched him," Rayne pointed out calmly.

"So what," he bit out.

"Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, he doesn't like it when people touch him," Rayne explained.

"That's just ridiculous," screeched Deadgirl. "You and Brain-boy touch him all the time."

"Uh, yeah Red. I don't poke, prod, or attack," answered Brain-boy. he shot a look at Rayne. "And uh, he likes it when Rayne touches. In fact, I'm pretty sure he demands it." he leered.

G pinched the bridge of his nose. This just got better and better. "I'm sure this can be resolved without further violence."

"The vampire touches what's mine again and he's dust," growled Riddick, wrapping an arm around Rayne's waist. "As for the blonde, it was instinct."

"Don't you think you should at least apologize," cried Deadgirl.

"No." "I'm sorry, Rayne." The separate replies came at the same time.

Rayne turned a curious gaze to Riddick. "All that screaming couldn't have been good for your headache," said Riddick slyly.

Rayne tried not to grin. It still hurt her jaw.

note: sorry it to so long but it is to get chap 7up i kind of delete it after i was done so i had to write it again i'm sorry for the wait


	8. Chapter 8

The next day

The pep rally was still going strong when everything clicked for Angel. She knew Oz was a man of few words. So this repetition thing had to be mind-reading. Oz was not the type to repeat himself. Angel glanced from Oz to Raven then grabbed the other girl's arm. Raven shot her a confused look but allowed herself to be pulled away.

"I think I just figured out what this aspect thing is," she whispered tugging Raven away from the crowd.

"Really, what?" asked Raven almost bouncing with nerves. She hadn't seen Angel this excited in awhile.

"First tell me this. How many times did Oz say cool?"

"Twice. First when that one cheerleader nearly brained the star forward. And once when Cordelia did brain the center."

"I heard it four times," she said, grinning widely.

"How…" Willow trailed off, her eyes getting big.

"No mouths. Telepaths. Oh, Angel that's cool. What am I thinking?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"That it's cool. Duh!" Willow paused mid bounce.

"Rayne," she gasped.

"Where," asked Angel, head turning to search out the ex-Scooby.

"Not here. But Angel, think about it. We could have Giles call a meeting," began Willow.

"And then we can finally find out just who or what that big bruiser is," finished Angel.

"We can find out what he's really doing to poor Rayne," cried Willow her eyes narrowing.

"My Rayne would never have a man-space friend." Angel nodded, half-heartedly. Already deep in thought. This telepathy thing was going to come in handy.

Angel hurried into the library, fingers crossed. Okay, so the whole reading Angel's thoughts was a no go. Didn't mean it wouldn't work on Rayne's honey. Giles glanced up as Angel burst into the library followed by Willow. He had no idea why the girl had called this meeting. Things were to say the least strained between the majority of the group. Rayne and his friend, Giles winced unconsciously reaching to clean his glasses, no longer came to the library. Instead, joining Faith at the start of her patrols then returning with her to his apartment. Though it galled him that he had almost no information on this being associating with his son, he couldn't help but form a grudging tolerance for him. If nothing else Rayne was the center of the man's thoughts. And as long as the boy didn't show up with prison tats, he was willing to withold judgement. Calling them here was certain to strain an already tenous situation. If things got any worse the Mayor wouldn't have to worry about taking them out, Riddick would kill them all. Raven was the first to show followed closely by Wesley. Giles fought the urge to roll his eyes. He'd really being hanging around the children for far too long. Oz sidled in. Giles frowned as his gaze turned back to Angel, who was leaning in close to Willow whispering. He frowned harder as a thought began to form. Before it could solidify, Faith followed by the terrible two arrived. Brainboy rolled his eyes at the sniggering airheads. B and her flunky were up to something. But as of now she officially didn't give a fuck. B didn't have anything he needed. Not anymore. Brainboy had her own friends now. And Jeeves was just as much his watcher as Angels. In fact, with the way Angel had been acting of late, she was pretty sure he spent more time with Giles. Which was fine by him. The watcher was almost as cool as Linda. Even if he was planning to enroll him in school next term. Brainboy lounged against the counter, knowing Rayne

wasn't going to sit at the table. he didn't bother moving when she hopped onto the counter beside him. Riddick moving to stand in front of Rayne almost on point. he didn't think the big guy was ever going to forgive the others. he grinned as Rayne heaved a huge sigh. he shot a glance over at him and grinned wider, watching as Rayne began the unconscious petting. The two couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Why are we here," growled Riddick. He didn't trust the blonde. As far as he was concerned the enemy of his enemy was not his friend. It was just someone he wasn't planning to kill. Yet.

Giles turned to Angel. "I have yet to learn that myself, though I do have my suspicions." He turned a dark glare on his slayer. "Angel, if you have gained the aspect I believe you've gained this is highly inappropriate."

Angel frowned. Giles not registering on her radar. All her thoughts focused on the creature before her. She was getting a big fat nothing. Which was impossible. In the short time since she'd realized what the new power was it had already grown stronger. He wasn't a vampire she should be getting something. But nope. Nada. Zilch. Brow furrowing, she turned her attention to Rayne. If she couldn't probe the big pain in her ass, then she'd try the little one.

Riddick grimaced as he felt something skittering across his senses. Someone was trying to get into his head. Eyes narrowing he examined the room, gaze finally settling on the yappy one. It was her. Rayne frowned at the tension he could feel gathering beneath his fingers. Unconsciously, he moved to soothe his lover stroking the bare skin along his arms. Barely refraining from nuzzling at his neck.

_Hope she finishes soon we've…_ Angel frowned as some sort of static sound reverbrated in her head. _Ooh skin…_ She grimaced as the sound faded in and out.

_Mmmm weekened in bed…_ Angel's hand went to her temple. Reading Rayne was actually hard. She only caught every other thought. Maybe not even that much.

_Acres of skin… man I love the thing with the… tasty skin… I think I'd better start stretching first I nearly… sweaty skin…_ It was like there was some sort of interference and what she did get was…

"God! Do you think about anything but sex," screeched Angel.

Rayne blinked gaze moving from Riddick's back to Angel. "What? Huh?"

"Angel, enough!" snapped Giles. "I can't believe you would even contemplate what you've done."

"What? What has she done," asked Faith. Gaze darting from one to the other.

Angel turned her glare on Faith.

_Man she keeps that up she's gonna look forty before she's twenty. Mmmm, I wonder what Giles is making for dinner. Patrol, tonight. Hope the boys put on their usual show. One of these days, Riddick's not going to stop after one of the Rayne safe-checks. Ohhh, floor show. Man, I need to get Jeeves outta the house sometime soon. _

"What's wrong with you people," snapped Angel. "Is sex all you ever think about?!"

"Angel, in my office now," ordered Giles as he held the door open. His glance caught Raven.

"You too young lady."

Raven opened her mouth to protest but the gleam in Giles eye silenced her and she scurried inside.

"Giles, I just…"

"No, Angel. Inside."

Angel glared but stomped by her watcher.

"Okay, Jeeves. What the hell was that?" barked Faith.

"The blonde's developed some kinda Tele ability," growled Riddick, silver gaze flickering for an instance.

Giles sighed, reaching up for his glasses. "I believe so. A demon she fought the night before has infected her with it's aspect--"

The office door swung open as Angel stuck her head out. "Just thought I'd point out, I could read every human mind in here. Except his," she said pointing an accusing finger at Riddick. A pinched look settled on her face. "And Rayne's was hard to read. Like there was some kinda static. Almost couldn't."

Giles paused mid reprimand. Turning a wary gaze on the other man. He was no closer to discovering anything conclusive about Riddick than what he'd first been told by Rayne. All he knew was that the man wasn't demonic. That however didn't mean he didn't have any demonic ties. This new bit of information was something that made him wary, no matter Angel's methods. It was obvious the man had some time of mental wards or protections. Protections that were bleeding over to Rayne. He'd never encountered anyone with that level of power. Ethan's ability to protect himself from mental attacks had taken develing into the darker magic's. It was a reciprocal thing. To keep out, you had to learn how to get in.

"Rayne?" he said, slowly.

"What? My mind's an open book! Sex goes in. Sex comes out," blurted Rayne, blush rising.

Brainboy giggled. Riddick smirked. That's his Girl.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew entirely too much about his charges 'relations'. "That I did not need to know. However, I am concerned. Angel, as reprehensible as her behavior was, has raised a worrying point. There is interference in her ability to read you. Care to explain why?"

"No," growled Riddick. There was no way in hell he was explaning anything to these people. Rayne glanced from Riddick to Giles. Okay, there were obviously things he needed to discuss with his mate. But now was not the time.

"Rayne," said Giles, questionly.

"Not open for discussion, G-man." Xander said with a shrug.

"If he's capable of magics…"

"Not that again," Rayne growled out. "Not being duped. Used. Mislead. Or mind-scrambled. And as there is no point to this meeting, we'll be going now."

Riddick smirked and stepped aside as Rayne stalked by him. Then followed him out of the room.

"Well that went well," muttered Brainboy.

"Not now, Brainboy. I've got to deal with Angel," groaned Giles. He hoped this was as bad as the day got. If things kept going at this rate he'd die of an ulcer and save the Mayor the trouble.

~~*~~

Rayne paced the length of the apartment. Her gaze moving restlessly around the room as she tried to think. she couldn't look at Riddick for too long or thoughts of sex distracted her. And right now she needed to think. Something Riddick had done was changing her. she hadn't given it much thought before. Who could blame her? Broken jaw verses sore jaw. No brainer. But this wasn't just enhanced healing. There was something going on in her brain. He ignored the snarky Cordelia voice that said that was a first. The question was, was there a problem? And the answer was no. Whatever was going on she knew Riddick meant her no harm. However, it would be nice to know just how far into the weird this was going to take her. So….

"What exactly is the bond doing to me?" she asked turning to face Riddick.

Riddick shrugged, a casual rolling of the broad shoulders as she slouched down in their only arm chair. "Don't know for sure."

"You don't know," squeaked Rayne.

"Never took a mate before," said Riddick, letting her eyes roam over Rayne as the lean form resumed it's pacing. "You know as much as I do about what I am."

Rayne switched direction, coming to stand before his mate. she knew that Riddick had never known his family. That he was the last of his kind. There really was no way for his mate to know what was normal for his people. She sighed. Rayne bit down worrying at her lip as she thought about how alone Riddick had once been. "The people who sent you here must have known something…."

Riddick growled low in his throat at the thought of the Elemental. He'd never trusted the woman. Anything she'd told him was suspect.

"The Elemental I told you about. Her every word hid a greater agenda. What she told me was just enough to get me here. Not that I trusted anything she ever said."

"Okay. Well, what do you think could happen? I mean you didn't really seem surprised Angel couldn't read you."

"I know that Furyan energy keeps out the Quasi-dead. Pretty much the ultimate in Tele's. Only able to get immediate surface thoughts, when they tried to scan deeper it seemed to hurt them. Started screaming about Furyan energy. Figure no Tele or Mystic is getting anywhere in my head and by extension yours. When I bonded us, it created a link between us. My Furyan energy became our Furyan energy."

Rayne pressed closer, pushing between Riddick's legs. "So, enhanced healing. No spooks in my head. Ooh do I get the eyes?" She dropped to her knees, leaning close staring up into Riddick's eyes. Smirking as they flickered from silver to brown.

As his mate's hands slid further up his thighs a predator's gleam filled Riddick's eyes. The smell of lust was almost overpowering. He shifted in the seat as his cock thickened. "I like your eyes just like they are," his voice husky and low. Riddick reached out and drew a line from Rayne's brow to the lush mouth.

Rayne tasted the finger drawing it into her mouth and curling her tongue around the salty appendage. She craved the taste of her lover. Her eyes never left Riddick's as he slowly began his sensual assault. Hands quickly managed the fastenings of the black cargo pants Riddick seemed to prefer. Before he could slip a hand inside Riddick was moving, the room was spinning and Oh, bedroom. She recognized the carpet.


	9. Chapter 9

3 days later

Rayne stood in front of the stage. Riddick crouched on it, just behind him. The seniors milled before them nervously. Not quite as oblivious to the dangers of Baldur's as most thought, they definitely recognized the predator in their midst.

"All right, Rayne. What the hell is going on," barked Percy. Varied questioning mutters accompanied the basketball's player question.

Harmony scowled as she glared at the former social pariah. "It's bad enough you actually have the nerve to show your face after what happened with Cordy. But to--"

A low growl made the blonde cheerleader look up and her mouth snapped shut abruptly.

"Oh, shut up, Harm," ordered Larry, straightening from where he'd dropped onto a nearby seat. "Everybody knows something big is going down. I'm thinking if Rayne is here now, talking to us, it's pretty crucial." He turned to face Rayne. "So, what do you need, Rayne?"

"Graduation," said Rayne. "Basically, we're all in deep shit."

The crowd of students tensed. "I knew we'd never make it outta here alive," muttered Jonathan.

"If I have anything to say about we will," said Rayne. "That's why we're here. We have a plan. And this time you guys are going to help save yourselves."

"All right, Rayne. What do you need us to do?" asked Larry.

"It's basically a three fold plan. First, how many of you know what the gangs on PCP really are?" Rayne asked leaning forward, letting the others see just how serious she was.

After a moment, a few hands went up. There was low mutterings and much shuffling of feet. Then more joined. Before long a good three quarters of the room had raised their hands.

"What?" cried a bewildered Harmony.

Larry sighed before gesturing at a couple of teammates. "Explain for the brain-dead, okay." They nodded then herded the few with no clue away.

"Graduation the Mayor plans to make a buffet out of us, basically. He's going to have vampire back-up," sighed Rayne. "We don't need you guys to do much except protect yourselves and get your family members out of the way. We've got heavy-hitters for everything else. The way this is playing out, we won't be able to protect civilians and take care of the bad guys."

"How do you expect us to do that," asked Percy. "Wouldn't it be better if we just didn't show up?"

Rayne paused stunned by the possible evidence of Percy actually having a brain. "Because this is going to happen either way. But at least this way we know where and when it's going down. And we'll be there to stop it."

Larry glanced around the room, taking in the curious but reluctant looks from the crowd. He knew he wasn't the only to be aware of how strange Angel and her crowd were. Or just how much Rayne had changed this year. Seeing as this was the first time the weird that was Baldur's was being acknowledged might as well take the time to get some answers. Especially as it looked like they were going to be dragged into it whether they liked it or not. "Exactly, who are the heavy-hitters and just what'll they be doing?"

"Angel and Giles are going to handle the Mayor. Your job is to avoid being eaten. Brain-boy, Bill , and Riddick will take care of the vamps. Avoid the strays. Oz and I will make sure there's a clear escape route for all of you," Rayne explained.

"Angel? Riddick?"

"Seen the dark-haired guy? Hangs around Bill. Not me," muttered Rayne.

Several of the cheer-leaders nodded their heads. "Bill's Girlfriend, Angel."

Rayne was thinking of reevaluating her world view. Percy had the sense God gave a gerbil. Who knew. "Vampire. Souled. On our side," she stated, reluctantly. Not quite able to fix her mouth around the word 'good'.

There were doubtful looks. But she'd done her duty. They'd been duly warned.

"And uh, Riddick," stuttered Jonathan eyes darting to the person behind Rayne. There was something off about him.

Riddick rose from his crouch were he'd been silently watching his lover as she took control of the crowd. In time she would make a good leader. Aside from a few, she automatically commanded the respect of her fellow students.

"Uh. Yeah, okay," squeaked Jonathan taking in the huge man standing.

Eyebrows went up all over the room and curious eyes widened but no one said anything. Not quite sure about how the man would take it. And not quite willing to risk it.

Larry's gaze moved from Rayne to Riddick and back. He grinned. Rayne blushed and grinned back. "Moving up in the world, huh?"

"Definitely," Rayne answered smugly. "We'll have weapons waiting for you in Oz's van. Raven's in charge of distribution. Be sure and see her before the ceremony. Any questions?"

The students exchanged looks. No they understood what was going on and what was needed. The only real question was would they survive it.

*****

Giles opened his front door and blinked in surprise. When he'd extended the invitation he really hadn't expected anyone to accept. Therefore he was fairly, if pleasantly, surprised at just who had turned up on his doorstep.

"Well Giles you gonna let us in or what," asked Rayne, shifting the pizzas he was carrying into a less precarious position.

Giles rolled his eyes but stepped back as Rayne bearing pizzas, Brain-boy what looked like a six-pack and Riddick, something that glimmered faintly in it's bottle moved past him into the room. "Yes, quite," muttered Giles as he pulled of his glasses, searching for a cloth with a distracted air.

"We the first here," barked Brain-boy as he dropped onto the sofa, already aiming for one of the boxes.

"More like the only ones," answered Giles as he headed toward the kitchen. "I believe Angel has chosen to spend as much time with Bill as possible. While Raven and Oz have their own plans." He added coming back into the room with several glasses. Sitting them on the table before procuring a slice of pizza for himself.

Brain-boy shrugged, carelessly. It was no skin off his nose. He knew Angel and Raven avoided Giles as much as possible now that he was living there. He'd pretty much know everyone else was gonna be a no show when Giles had the audacity to extend his invitation to Rayne's and Riddick. "Ya' know normally, I'd find a girl

have a couple spins just in case this was the end. But doing this ain't half bad."

Giles shot the young man a pleased smile. But remained silent knowing if he called on him sentimentality, however vulgarly phrased, he'd embarrass him. "I dare say a shot of whatever Riddick's carrying would set the evening pretty much right."

Riddick gave a grunt but cracked open the bottle. He lifted one brow at Rayne's offered glass and snorted.

Rayne opened her eyes wide and tried a pout. Chin quivering. Brain-boy giggled. Riddick ignored it. Pouring himself and Giles a good two fingers worth.

Rayne sighed but took the can of soda Brain-boy handed her. he gave her a smug look. If she couldn't have a drink, he sure wasn't drinking either.

Eventually, when it was apparent the Fey Absinthe had gotten the better of Giles, Rayne and Riddick packed it up. Leaving Brain-boy to get his watcher bedded down for the night.

*****

"What an asshole," growled Rayne as she watched Angel sneak off into the shadows.

Riddick turned a questioning look to his lover. Really what else had he expected the vampire was cowardly and unnatural to boot.

"He could have at least let him know she was still undead," muttered Rayne in answer to the silent question.

Riddick shrugged then pulled Rayne close. His Girl had been a sight to behold. Commanding, calm and capable as she lead her classmates to safety. Instead of the bloodbath they'd anticipated, they'd come away with very few casualties. Of course, one or two of the stupider ones had been culled. The blonde air-head, for example. But at least they were all dead and not undead. Or holy half dead. He still wasn't too clear on what made a necromonger. But by now he was pretty sure they were some type of demon. And he still wasn't sure that abomination Angelus wasn't the first. He gave a little growl at the thought but let it go. There was time to deal with her later.

Brain-boy sauntered up to the pair, leaping onto bench beside them. "We kicked ass."

"Serious ass-kick age," Rayne agreed. "But most importantly, I never have to come here ever again."

Brain-boy grimaced, "Lucky you." Giles had already enrolled him in summer school. If he didn't like the old guy so much, he'd strangle him.

Riddick smiled at the thought. It was definitely a pleasant one. He'd have his girl with him at all times now. He really hadn't liked letting her go off alone. Too much weird shit in this town. Even if he was still the baddest fucker around.

Rayne glanced over catching sight of Giles talking to Angel. "What do you say to me and Riddick walking you home, Brain-boy?"

Brain-boy peered over his shoulder taking in the sight as well. At one time that might have made his gut twist up in panic. Or resentment. Not now. Sure enough in his place in Giles life to let Angel have her moment. "I say there's pizza left and Giles weird Brit-coms to make fun of."

Rayne climbed to her feet and with Riddick and Brain-boy flanking her they headed off.


	10. Chapter 10

_3 days later at Graduation _

The kids sat on the stage waiting for the mayor's signal to his fellow vamps and finally he gave it. The class leaped into action and moved all the parents out. As the kids ran there parents out Angel and Riddick had decided for the night to put there difference aside and work as a team. as the vamps made a circle around Riddick and Angel, Angel popped out her boot knife Riddick took her arm a spun her in a circle landing a death blow on each of the six vamps but there where still at least 30 more. Finally after a few minutes of Riddick and Angel fighting vamps the others came in with there stake and started pushing the vamps that now massed in the 100's to the ground. stakes fell threw out the room and each land on there mark finally after 45 min the last remaining vamps gave up a left.

_later that evening at G house _

Giles glanced at the man and women sitting on his couch. He'd been very patient. When Rayne had asked him to trust him concerning Riddick, he'd decided to do just that. It didn't mean he wasn't curious, or just the slightest bit worried. The man was a convict after all. However, Riddick had proved instrumental during the Ascension. And even before that in dealing with Brainboy. Reluctant, though he was to admit the man had become a part of their strange little family. Eventually though, even In-laws had to be explained. It looked like Rayne was finally ready to. Rayne had a look in her eye, very similar to the one just after the Hyena incident. Like she knew something that was just bound to upset everyone. Him in particular.

Giles couldn't help but note that Rayne had waited until after Bill had left to spend the summer with his father; Raven had left for computer camp just the night before. He glanced down at the shot of whiskey then set it aside. He'd probably need it afterwards. "All right. Out with it."

Rayne tried a puzzled yet innocent look. "Out with what?"

brainboy snorted.

Problem was she just couldn't pull it off anymore. she sighed. "If I were to put forward the purely hypothetical theory of alien life actually existing, what would your response be?"

Brainboy sat silently pondering Rayne's words. He went over them in various permutations and no matter how he changed them it still came out the same. Rayne had never lied to him. He had no reason to doubt him. So that meant….

"Alien," he squeaked. His eyes widening as he struggled to maintain his cool

Giles took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aliens. Was the Girl actually suggesting that this being was an alien? Granted he wasn't like any demon Giles had ever seen or read about. But alien? Wasn't some type of half-breed demonic more likely? There was something oddly familiar about the man. Though not enough to actually be a demon. Of any sort, currently with access to this plain. Still, alien? However it was extremely presumptuous to assume Earth held the only intelligent form of life in this universe. It was already a given that other dimensions held varied forms of intelligent life why not other planets? He peered over the rims of his glasses, taking in the slightly sheepish look on Rayne's face. The smug assuredness on Riddick's. Alien. Good lord. His Girl was involved with an extra-terrestrial life form. Okay. "You didn't think you needed to mention this sooner?"

Rayne tipped her head to the side before giving a careless shrug. "After the first Klingon joke I was quite content to keep my alien to myself."

It was Giles turn to look slightly sheepish at the reminder of Rayne's past exclusion.

Brainboy gave up and his barely restrained excited wiggling, quickly turned to bouncing. "There is a real live E.T. sitting in Jeeves living room. Oh, man being a slayer was just the shit. Can I get an autograph?"

Rayne blinked. "Uh, Brainboy. It's not like you can tell anyone."

"Who cares? When the truth finally comes out I'll have the only t-shirt signed by an alien," he grinned.

Giles rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the…. alien. That was actually going to take some getting used to. "And just what is your business here?"

"Originally, he asked to be taken to our leader," said rayne. "But when I told him I was his people decided we weren't worth taking over."

"I guess he decided to stay and conquer you anyway?" laughed Brainboy.

"You know what they say 'Conquer the leader. Conquer the world," Rayne said smugly, leaning back against the couch. Arms crossed smugly over her chest. An owner-of-all-she-surveyed grin on his face.

brainboy whapped him with a couch pillow. Riddick eyed Rayne, an amused smile curving the corners of her mouth.

Giles sighed. "Children, please. Now, Mr. Riddick."

Riddick lifted a brow. "I'm on a mission to save the universe. What else?"

Giles bit back the automatic sarcastic comment. He didn't need Ripper stirring up any kind of trouble. He'd grown past the need to be the alpha male in the room. Ripper snorted, yeah right. "That entails what exactly?"

Riddick leaned back, gesturing at Rayne as she did. "That's his department. I'm just here for the violence."

"And the sex," giggled Brainboy. Riddick gave a teeth baring grin and as his gaze drifted over his lover.

Rayne glared at him but then winked. It wasn't like he was wrong. She leaned down and grabbed her book bag, pulling out several books and her own notes. Feeling justifiably proud of the research she'd done. Granted, there wasn't exactly a dearth of information available but she'd discovered who or actually what Samiel was. "From what I've been able to discover Riddick has been sent here to stop what I believe is an Old one. One of the First One's." she briefly considered mentioning the time travel bit but quickly discarded the idea. No need to send Giles to an early grave.

Giles decided now was the time to have that drink. It was never simple with Rayne. He tossed it back then quickly poured another one. "And you know this how? Do you know for a fact it's going to happen here?" He couldn't believe he was saying this but, "Was there an alien prophecy?"

"It wasn't alien to me," muttered Riddick. "Look, some old biddy spouted some crap about this being coming from the Underverse. What was once thought of as the mouth of Hell. I was told 'Stop it's rising. Save the universe.' There was some mystics chanting and boom I'm here."

"Mystics?" asked Giles. "No ship," pouted Brainboy.

"I don't go in for all that mystic, holy man shit. It's not my thing," growled Riddick.

"So you just volunteered. No questions asked," drawled Giles, incredulously. Having never forgotten Rayne's parental figure's ranting about the convict.

"You could say that," Riddick shrugged. "Wasn't a lot of other options at the time."

Giles took a moment to finish off the last bit of liquor in the shot glass. It was apparent beating around the bush wasn't going to get the job done. Best to just come straight out with it. "Were you conscripted?"

"You could--" Amusement clear in his tone as he stared down the older man.

Rayne elbowed her lover. He knew what Giles was hinting at. Obviously, the woman had never lost her worry over that bit of information gleaned from her father. "Riddick was… is the leader of his people. He was chosen to save them."

Brainboy rolled his eyes at all the tip-toeing around the subject. Sheesh. "Were you a convict?" he asked, head tipping to the side.

Rayne groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"You could say that," Riddick growled out. "Been a lot of things. Some would say convict. Other's dissident. All means the same in the end. History's written by the winners."

An alien convict. Giles opened his mouth then shut it. At least he wasn't undead.

Brainboy held up a finger. "Why send a badass like you? On one hand," he held up her right. "There's no doubt you kick ass. Yet on the other," he said holding up her left. "It's obvious you follow no one's rules but your own. Wouldn't it have made more sense to send someone more… oh say biddable."

Riddick shrugged. "When I say there weren't a lot of other options. I mean there weren't _any_ other options."

"Hey, can I get back to my report here? I did good work. If I do say so myself," Rayne said.

"Of course. Continue," Giles said, waving a hand at Rayne.

"At some point in time the Old one, Samiel, is to be released from the Deeper Well," explained Rayne. She was willing to go with Giles assumption that this was a prophecy instead of foreknowledge. "Once that occurs he, it, whatever will spread across the worlds like a plague. Riddick's old biddy wasn't too clear on the time frame though. We've got a vague time estimate of sometime between now and the next decade. Which is more warning than we usually have."

"Do we know if there are any current worshippers," asked Giles reaching for one of the books Rayne had laid on the table.

"I've found three or four sects but most of them are defunct. There aren't even any high priests in this dimension at the moment," Rayne frowned. "As far as I've been able to discover the Well's guardian is still well… guarding. You'd think he'd have raised an alarm if someone was messing around."

"Unfortunately, physical proximity is not always needed in spell casting," Giles pointed out. "We'll just have to stay alert. Now, that I'm aware of the situation I'll be sure to keep an ear out for any stirrings in the community. Re-connect with some of it's shadier aspects. They usually get a head ups first."

"Okay. Okay. What'dya need me to do," cried Brainboy, fairly buzzing with the urge to do _something_.

"Actually, umm aside from keeping our eyes open there's not a lot we can do," Rayne muttered. "We do have sorta of an ace in the hole. A crystal to let us know when Samiel has been released."

"And why wasn't this mentioned earlier," asked Giles with a pointed look.

" 'Cause it only alerts us to his rising nothing more. Heck, we don't even know what kinda time frame the stupid crystal has. Whether it's an hour or a week," Rayne bit out. "It might be a proximity alert as far as I know."

Giles turned his gaze to Riddick.

"What did I say," grumbled Riddick. "Far as I'm concerned when it lights up then it's time to bring on the violence. Till then I'm concentrating on the sex."

Rayne preened like a cat being stroked at the lascivious look directed his way. "To that end, we're taking a road trip."

Giles refused to gape like an idiot. "A road trip? An impending apocalyptic event and you're taking a road trip?"

"Cool," yelped Brainboy. "Can I come?"

"No," snapped Giles before Rayne could even respond. "Summer school for you, young man."

Brainboy slumped back against his chair with a pout.

"Hey, I was planning this thing long before possible imminent doom reared it's predictable head. Seeing as my life span might be regrettably short with the life I live, I intend to enjoy it while I can." Rayne dropped back onto the couch, curling without shame into Riddick's side.

"I see," mumbled Giles, wiping at his glasses. He couldn't fault Rayne's logic. The girl had a point. "Of course, I expect regular contact while you're away."

"A postcard from every state," promised Rayne.

"And phone calls," added Brainboy, sadly resigned to becoming a school-going member of society again.

"And phone calls," agreed Rayne.

"When do you leave," asked Giles. "I can jot do a few places that you might find interesting." Thinking of a list of various sites he could write up for Rayne to go see. Things any child of his should at least have experience once in her own country.

Rayne shot Giles a wary look. She could see educational things in her future if he gave the librarian too much time to think. "Tomorrow. First thing. Before you wake up even."

Brainboy snickered at Giles disgruntled look.

Giles gaze turned sly. "I'll walk it over. I'm sure I can come up with something tonight."

Riddick ignored the on-going banter. He really didn't intend to let Rayne out of the motel rooms for the majority of the trip anyway. He wrapped an arm around his mate and settled back into the couch. Content to let her spend this last night with them before they left.


End file.
